Comienzo del amor
by koixumikagamine
Summary: Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru. Tienen 15 años y están en CQ, un día se presentan como las PPGZ ¿Qué pasara? ¿Habrá romance? Descúbrelo Soy nueva denle alguna oportunidad
1. Comienzo del Amor

Rina: Hola a todos los lectores ahora tenemos aquí a…

RRBZ: ¡NOSOTROS!

Rina: Y también a

PPGZ: ¡NOSOTRAS TEMBIEN!

Rina: A comenzar

*Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen*

Comienzo del Amor

Era un día normal hasta que…

X: AAAAAAAA, MIYAKO ¿Por qué no me levantaste?

Miyako: Lo hice Momoko pero dijiste =No, quiero ver Galactic Man= y lo hice otra vez pero dijiste lo mismo

X: Por eso no te obsesiones con Galactic Man si no nadie te puede despertar

Invierno: Si Kaoru

Kaoru: Por cierto Miyako decidió algo conmigo y creo que estarás de acuerdo ya que siempre lo has querido, nos presentaremos en la clase como las PPGZ

Momoko: Ya le dijeron al profesor

Miyako: Si y dijo que está bien porque ya llevamos 2 años

*N/A: Las PPGZ ya no tienen 13 ahora tienen 15 y tienen diferente maestra llamada Hikari*

Momoko: Claro que me apunto a decir eso

En la escuela

Kaoru: Hikari-Sensei podemos decirle algo a usted y a la clase

Hikari-Sensei: Claro pero después de que presente s estos chicos nuevos, pasen chico

X: Mi nombre es Brick, mucho gusto

X: El mío Boomer, mucho gusto a todos

X: El mío es Butch

Ka, Mi y Mo: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ustedes otra vez?!

Brick: Chicas, no las conocemos

Momoko: Claro, Finge Rojito

Brick: Espera la única que me dice eso… ¿Rosadita?

Momoko: Chicas. Hyper Flor

Miyako: los Rolling Bubbles

Kaoru: Powered Buttercup

Chicas: PPGZ

Hikari-Sensei: Eso querían decir ¿Cierto?

Burbujas: si

Blossom: Pero lo más importante

Buttercup: ¿Qué hacen ustedes ahí? Sabemos que nunca irían a la escuela

Butch: Nena, tenemos nueva madre ya no es ese aliento de mono

Buttercup: Imbécil, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas cosas así o quieres que otra vez te mande a volar al bosque

Boomer: Oye cálmate, venimos aquí a estudiar, Buttercup

Brick: Si, es la primera vez que Boomer tiene razón

Hikari-Sensei: A ver ya no estén de peleoneros mejor vallan a sentarse las PPGZ y Butch, Boomer y Brick se sentaran juntos, y no se rehúsan por que será su asiento todo el ciclo escolar

Los chicos y las chicas: Si

Hikari-Sensei: Ahora si a comenzar clase

En clase

Butch esta escribiendo un papel y se lo pasa a Kaoru y Kaoru lo lee

_Kaoru te puedo ver en el parque a las 6 de la tarde, sé que tienes una patineta tráetela, si quieres podemos hacer carreras pero te tengo que decir algo importante, no creas que es una trampa por qué no lo es no voy a traer a mis hermanos, pero tú tampoco traigas a tus amigas ¿Ok?_

Kaoru escribe algo en el papel y se lo pasa a Butch

_Okay_

*N/A: Las chicas ya se habían des transformado*

Hikari-Sensei: Kaoru-San está poniendo atención a la clase

Kaoru: Si Hikari-Sensei

Hikari-Sensei: Entonces cual es la raíz cuadrada 142

Butch: -Susurro- 20,164.4

Kaoru: 20,164.4

Hikari-Sensei: Entonces si está poniendo atención a la clase siéntese

Kaoru se sienta

Después de clase

Butch: Chicos espérenme, voy al baño

Kaoru: Chicas, me esperan voy al baño

Los 2: Si

Las 2: Si, claro

En frente de los baños

Butch: Entonces Kaoru, recuerda, a las 6

Kaoru: Claro

En el laboratorio fuera

Kaoru: Chicas voy a mi casa

Miyako y Momoko: Claro ve nosotras te esperamos

*N/A: se me olvido decir que el profesor le dijo todo a las familias de las chicas y que se quedarían a vivir con ellos porque si descubrían sus identidades podrían dañar a sus familias*

En la casa de Kaoru

Kaoru: Hola a todos

Dai: Hermana, hola como has estado

Kaoru: Bien, por cierto, ¿esta papa?

Dai: En el comedor

Kaoru: Gracias

En el comedor

Kaoru: Papa ¿Me enseñas más llaves?

Tokio: Claro, hija, pero solo 2

Kaoru: Con eso es suficiente

Después de haber practicado y comer

Kaoru: Bueno adiós y gracias

Natsuko: Adiós hija vuelve pronto

Kaoru: Claro, adiós

En el camino

Kaoru: ¿Qué horas son?

Mira su reloj

Kaoru: Debo Darme prisa hijo las 05:50

En el parque

Butch y Kaoru: * Suspiro * La Llegue ¿ha? Jajajaja

Kaoru: Bueno ¿Qué querías decirme?

*N/A: Se me olvido decir otra cosa Kaoru está enamorada de Butch y el de ella y así con los otros chicos y las chicas*

Butch: Bueno, Kaoru yo… me gustas por eso te digo nena o cualquier tipo de apodo que te dicho lo de niñita llorona o mocosa no pero los otros si

Kaoru: Bien, te lo voy a decir, yo no estaba enamorada de ningún chico de la clase, hasta que llegaron ustedes, Butch, te devuelvo tu declaración, me gustas

Butch: Entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?


	2. Conocí mas de ti

Rina: Hola a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, he, Butch ¿Por qué sonríes?

Butch: Por lo que va a pasar en la historia

Brick: No puedo creer que le haigas dicho la historia

Rina: Así le hare en todos a partir de hoy solo que a los 6 y 1ro es Butch, bueno a leer

*Los personajes de Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen*

Comienzo del Amor

En el capítulo anterior

Kaoru: Bien, te lo voy a decir, yo no estaba enamorada de ningún chico de la clase, hasta que llegaron ustedes, Butch, te devuelvo tu declaración, me gustas

Butch: Entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

En este capitulo

Kaoru: mmm… NNN Si

Butch: AAAAA ya no resisto más

KISS

Cuando acabo el beso

Kaoru: Butch, podemos ir a tu casa quiero saber dónde vives ahora

Butch: Claro, mis hermanos fueron al cine a ver 4 películas de terror cálculo que regresan a las 10:00 así que si, vamos

En frente de la casa de los RRBZ

Kaoru: Butch tu casa por afuera es muy grande ¿Quiénes son tus padres?

Butch: Ya lo veras

Los 2 Entran a la casa

Butch: =Grita= Ya llegue

Mizuki y Ryu: Bienvenido hijo

Kaoru: Mizuki Fujimoto, la diseñadora de modas que conoce Miyako de pequeña. Ryu Fujimoto, el de la fábrica de dulces amigo del padre de Momoko

Mizuki: ¿Miyako Gotokuji?

Ryu: ¿Momoko Akatsutsumi?

Kaoru: Si

Butch: Veo que conoces a mis padres

Kaoru: Si es que Momoko y Miyako siempre hablan de ellos en el laboratorio

Kaito: ¿Ya llego el señor Butch?

Mizuki: Si y con una chica

Kaito ve a Kaoru

Kaoru: Hola Kaito ¿Cómo ha estado?

Kaito: Señorita Kaoru muy bien y a su padre como esta en su entrenamiento

Kaoru: Muy bien usted le enseño unas nuevas verdad a mí me enseño estas 2

Kaoru le hace las 2 llaves que le enseño su papa a Butch

Butch: AAAAA por favor Kaoru sé que el amor duele pero no me hagas sufrir tanto

Kaoru: Ok, y que te pareció Kaito

Butch: Si antes de irme le enseñe esas 2

Mizuki: Se puede saber cómo Kaito y por lo visto llamada Kaoru se conocen

Kaito: Mizuki, no te dije que era manager de Tokio Matsubara

Butch: =Con ojos de estrellita y saliéndose la baba= ¿Eras el manager de Tokio Matsubara?

Ese genial luchador la Maravilla Enmascarada

Kaoru: Y tú conoces muy bien a mi padre

Butch: Tienes que llevarme a conocerlo Kaoru: Esta bien mañana

Butch: ¡SIIII!

A las 8:00

Butch y todos estaban más tranquilizados y estaban cenando

Mizuki: Por cierto Butch, cuando Kaoru te hizo las llaves dijiste, =Ya sé que el amor duele= a que te referías

Butch: Kaoru y yo somos novios pero no le digan a mis hermanos, saben que yo soy un RRBZ y ella es una PPGZ, por favor nadie le digan a mis hermanos especialmente Brick es muy… muy agresivo con eso

Kaoru: Si él siempre ha sido así

A las 9:00

Kaoru: Bueno ya me voy

Butch: Te acompaño

Kaoru: Bueno

En el recorrido

Kaoru: Yo tampoco les voy a decir

Butch: ¿A tus amigas?

Kaoru: Si

Butch: Por cierto, Kaoru, ¿Dónde es tu casa?

Kaoru: El laboratorio, con Momoko Y Miyako, por eso tenía planeado que me dejaras en la esquina porque, cando llego tarde de mi case con mis padres siempre me esperan ahí en el portón

En la esquina

Butch: Linda, te veo mañana=KISS=, recuerda que me presentas a tus padres, adiós

Kaoru: Adiós

En el portón

Momoko: Kaoru entra a la casa llevamos un buen rato esperándote te fuiste 5 horas a la casa de tus padres, ven, me imagino que ya cenaste así que entra ya a dormir

Kaoru: Si ya cene y ya voy

En el cuarto de Kaoru

Kaoru: Miyako siempre se duerme a las 10 y Momoko también mejor me duerma para ir temprano a la escuela le mandare un mensaje a Butch para que venga a recogerme mañana a las 6:00= Tecleando en el celular= Listo a dormir

En el cuarto de Butch

=Ve un mensaje desconocido=

_¿Me puedes recoger mañana en la mañana a las 6:00?_

_Atte: Kaoru_

=Después de ver el mensaje=

Butch: ¿Cómo consiguió mi número? A si cuando la iba a dejar a su casa use mi celular y por accidente puse contactos y vio mi número, bueno adormir si la quiero recoger

Rina: Por eso estaba feliz Butch

Brick: Y porque pones a ellos de pareja primero

Rina: Porque me gusta la pareja de los verdes así de fácil

Brick: Pero yo quería que me pusieras a mí y a mi linda Momoko

Rina: Por reclamar van a ser pareja al último.

ADIOS lectores


	3. Conocí mas de ti parte 2

Rina: Hola

Kaoru: Hola, chica enamorada

RRBZ: ¿Enamorada?

Boomer: Gracias por decirme la historia

Kaoru: Ya dilo

Rina: Nunca

Kaoru: Ya todos sabemos que te enamoraste de un chico menor que tú y se be…

Rina: Empecemos

Comienzo del Amor

Kaoru: *Se levanta de la cama* ¿Qué horas son? *mira su despertador* las 5, me voy a cambiar *se cambia* le voy a decir a Butch que se despierte *le escribe un mensaje*

Con Butch

Butch: *Lee el mensaje*

_Butch:_

_Despierta son las 5:20_

_Mientras más temprano mejor_

_Atte. Kaoru_

*Después de leer el mensaje*

Butch: *Le envía un mensaje*

Con Kaoru

Kaoru: *Lee el mensaje*

_Eso debería decírtelo yo llevó 30 min aquí afuera, mira por la ventana_

_Atte. Tu novio_

*Después de leer el mensaje agarra su mochila y se va afuera*

Kaoru: Y porque no me dijiste antes

Butch: Mentira acabo de llegar, todavía no abren la escuela a dónde quieres ir

Kaoru: Sígueme

En la casa de Kaoru

Butch: ¿Por qué estamos frente a esta puerta?

Kaoru: Entra después de mi

Entran a la casa

Kaoru: ¡Mama! No he desayunado y tengo muchísima hambre

Natsuko: Si

Dai: Hermana, ¿Quién es ese tipo que esta como si dijera ¡mátenme!?

Kaoru: *Voltea a ver a Butch* ¿Por qué demonios estas con esa cara? Papa, hazle unas 3 4 llaves a ver si reacciona

Tokio: Solo una

*Le hace una llave a Butch*

Butch: Ya, ya Kaoru

Kaoru: Ya suéltalo papá

Butch: La-la-la-la- la maravilla enmascarada

Kaoru: Si, mi padre, a por cierto vamos al comedor

En el comedor

Show: Hermana, hola

Kaoru: Como olvidarme de mi hermanito precioso *abraza a Show*

Show: Ya hermana sé que estas alegre

Kaoru: Ok, pero, ya que estamos todos aquí, responderé a la pregunta de Dai, él es Butch uno de los RRBZ, y es mi…

Dai: ¿Como que un RRBZ? Hermana es tu enemigo

Kaoru: Escúchame Dai, él y yo no somos enemigos, lo éramos pero…

Butch: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Butch Fujimoto, miembro de los RRBZ, Hijo de una diseñadora de modas y de un fabricante de dulces, el novio de la linda Kaoru Matsubara

Tokio: Ok, lo acepto, pero… tienes que ganarme primero, si me ganas te aceptare como el novio de mi hija

Butch: Acepto, será un honor pelear con La Maravilla Enmascarada

Kaoru: ¨Que hago, todos los novios que he tenido siempre pierden contra papá¨ Papá utiliza toda tu fuerza, Butch sin poderes

Estuvieron peleando por unos 10 minutos y algo sorprendió a Kaoru

Kaoru: Butch… tú…ganaste, es la primera vez que alguien le gana a mi padre

Tokio: Kaoru tiene razón, Butch cuida bien de Kaoru

Butch: Lo hare

Kaoru: Bueno, Butch vámonos son las 7:30 no podemos llegar tarde

En la escuela

Momoko: ¡Hey! Por qué te fuiste de la casa sin decirnos nada?

Brick: Lo mismo te digo a ti

Miyako y Boomer: Estaba muy preocupada(o)

Kaoru: Les decimos

Butch: Si, yo pensé que no se lo diríamos pero ya nos descubrieron con las manos en la masa

Kaoru: Butch y yo…

Butch: Kaoru y yo…

Rina: Me tengo que inspirar ara el próximo*escribiendo en su computador*

Momoko: Perdona Kaoru no te quería gritar fue ella* señalando a Rina escribiendo en el computador*

Kaoru: Me importa un comino, ven acá te daré tu merecido

Butch: Lo mismo digo yo, Brick

Boomer: Hasta luego lectores

Miyako: Adiós queridos lectores


	4. Mentiras

**Rina: Hola**

**RRBZ: Hola**

**PPGZ: Hola**

**Rina: Chicas, ¿me hacen un favor?**

**Kaoru: Depende**

**Rina: No te preocupes Kaoru, solo, quiero que vayan por unos invitados**

**Boomer: Si quieres vamos nosotros**

**Rina: Ok, entonces toma la dirección-le da un papel- vayan**

**RRBZ: OK**

**Rina: Empecemos**

***Los personajes de ****Demashita! Powerpuff** **Girls Z no me pertenecen***

**COMIENZO DEL AMOR**

* * *

-Espera, ¿Para qué quieren saber? No les importa lo que hagamos-Dijo Kaoru

-Cierto-Dijo Butch

-Nos importa porque eres nuestro/a hermano/amiga-Dijeron Momoko y Brick

-Ayer, me lo encontré en el parque, siempre paso por ahí para ir a mi casa, tú ya sabes el recorrido Momoko, y pues, platicamos un poco, Butch me dijo quien eran sus padres, quien por cierto tú y Miyako conocen, y yo le dije que mi padre es La Maravilla Enmascarada, y luego Butch me pregunto que si lo podía conocer y yo le dije que sí, ya les dije todo-Dijo Kaoru

\- ¿Y para eso se fueron más temprano?-Pregunto Boomer

-Si no, no nos daría tiempo para ir-Dijo Butch

-Ok, entremos-Dijo Momoko

Empezando la clase

Kaoru le pasa un papel a Butch y este lo lee

_No les diremos, ellos no lo tienen que saber, a parte tus padres no dirán nada ¿cierto?_

Butch le pasa otro papel a Kaoru y esta lo lee

_Tienes razón, no tienen porque saberlo, por cierto, te amo_

-Yo también-susurra Kaoru

Suenan los cinturones

-Hikari-Sensei-Dicen las PPGZ- tenemos que irnos

-Ok, vayan-Dice Hikari-Sensei

-Gracias-Dicen

Van a la azotea

-Hyper Blossom-Dice Momoko

-Rolling Bubbles-Dice Miyako

-Powered Buttercup-Dice Kaoru

-PPGZ-Dicen las 3

-Vamos-Dice Blossom

Cuando Llegan

-¡MIS NIÑOOS! ¡ME LOS QUITARÓN!-Dice Mojo

-¿Mojo?-Dicen las PPGZ

* * *

**Rina: Vaya, creo que fue muy poco**

**RRBZ: Llegamos**

**Rin: ¡Hola Rina! Hace tiempo que no te veía**

**Len: Hola Rin (sonrojado)**

**Rina: Eh, Len estas muy rojo ¿tienes fiebre?**

**Len: No **

**Rin: Vamos Len, no te hará caso**

**Len: Ya Rin**

**Rina: Bueno no se dé que hablan pero me alegra tenerlos aquí, mis amigos de la infancia Len y Rin Kagamine, bueno, siguiente pareja, Mojo y Blossom**

**Brick y Momoko: ¿Qué? **

**Rina: Es broma, weno, Rin, Len, ¿Por qué no nos cantan Spice? Primero Rin**

**Rin: Ok**

_**Estoy sola en tu cama**_

_**En medio de la madrugada**_

_**Y me pregunt-**_

**Rina: Adiós lectores**

**Rin: **

**¿No puedes ver? Lo que siento por ti es atracción (sigue cantando)**

* * *

Si quieren ver la canción búsquenla en Youtube: [Rin Kagamine] Spice! スパイス! (Español latino) *fandub*

**Elisa Petrikowski**

Adios


End file.
